Something Wicked This Way Comes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A Martin Mystery fanfiction. With Diane in the clutches of some mischievous goblins, Martin and Java the Caveman go out into the “Deadwood Grove” to save her.


Something Wicked This Way Comes Note: A Martin Mystery fanfiction. With Diane in the clutches of some mischievous goblins, Martin and Java the Caveman go out into the "Deadwood Grove" to save her. When Java is paralyzed by a monster spider's projectile web, Martin finds himself fending off the beasts and doing all he can to save his stepsister. It doesn't stop there. It seems these creatures are being summoned from the Netherworld somehow, and it's up to Martin and the gang (if he is able to overcome his fear of spiders and rescue them) to discover why, and find out whom is responsible.  
  
Chapter 1—What Kind of Name is "Deadwood Grove" ?  
  
It had been a quiet week for Martin and his friends. The Centre had also been inactive for a while, but the workers had been researching new cases and closing old ones while Martin, Diane and Java were allowed a week of vacation in the Saskatchewan forest.  
  
Martin had been roasting hotdogs on the fire Java had built and noticed his hotdog was almost cooked.  
"This is the life. No worries, no cares, and no monsters bothering us.", he said, pulling the hotdog off his stick and plastering it into its bun. He drowned it in ketchup and mustard, eating it very quickly. Then, he guzzled down a soda and burped loudly.  
"Yeah. But, could you keep your bodily noises to a minimum ?", Diane asked, unimpressed by Martin's gastric versatility.  
"Jeez, Diane. You're no fun at all.", Martin said, looking a little deflated by her reaction. Yet, he was able to bounce back and enjoy some S'mores for dessert. Java had a heaping helping of those for himself. Diane sneaked a few although she knew the chocolate would go straight to her hips. None of this really mattered though, because all of them were on holiday.  
  
It was time for everyone to be going to sleep, and everyone was exhausted from spending so much time out in Nature. Martin, Diane and Java each had different tents in which to sleep and were out like lights as soon as they hit their sleeping bags. Before long, they were all lost in dreams of their own and anxiously waited for the day ahead of them.  
  
Martin and Java were awakened by a terrifying scream. Martin knew it had been Diane who had been screaming, since the screaming was distinctly feminine.  
"Java no like scary noises.", Java said, shivering a little.  
"That was not just any scary noise. That was Diane. We need to go looking for her.", Martin said. Java grudgingly went along with Martin out of the forest and into an ominous place called 'Deadwood Grove'.  
"What kind of a name is 'Deadwood Grove' ?", Martin wondered out loud. Java wasn't his usual courageous self and wanted to go no further, until he heard Diane scream once again.  
"Come on Java ! This is no time to be weak.", Martin said, grabbing him by the arm and walking into the mouth of the mysterious ghost town. Hesitantly, Java, still shivering a little bit, followed close by.  
  
Chapter 2—Monsters, Goblins and Creatures Galore  
  
Deadwood Grove didn't seem unlike other places Martin and Java had examined before. Yet, there was a distinctive aura about this ghost town and its surroundings. Out from the corner of his eye, Java swore he saw something moving in the trees.  
"Java want to return to camp. This place too scary.", he confessed.  
  
Suddenly, many different kinds of creatures appeared and Diane could be seen struggling and trying her utmost to free herself from them. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and she even tried biting. Nothing was working, but she wasn't about to give up.  
  
Martin tried every gadget imaginable that was at his disposal to fight the goblins that were holding Diane hostage. Java was beating away some goblins, but Diane was being pulled further and further out of reach into the darkness. Out of nowhere, an immense spider shot a web at Java. Unfortunately, the web left Java paralyzed and Martin couldn't find any gadgets to remove the buggy entanglement. Martin was able to chase the gargantuan spider away with a huge hologram of a can of insecticide. Martin tried to keep himself calm and cool as he called M.O.M. at the Centre, requesting them to come and retrieve Java. Perhaps M.O.M. would be able to find a method of getting the sticky, impenetrable web.  
  
Chapter 3—Going it Alone, For A While  
  
Martin followed the shrieks of his stepsister further and further into the overbearing ghost town of Deadwood Grove. Not too far ahead of him was the hoard of goblins that had been taking his stepsister to only heavens know where. At last, Martin was able to summon holy water from his watch to cause the imps to dissipate. Diane fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Why didn't you come to catch me ?", Diane said, rubbing her sore rump as she got up on her feet.  
"Jeez. I would think you would be more grateful for saving your bacon, Sis.", Martin said, in a flippant tone. He was a little miffed that his stepsister hadn't been more accepting towards his altruistic actions.  
"Where's Java ?", Diane asked curiously.  
"He was immobilized by a giant spider web. I called for Centre backups to retrieve him. It's just you and me now, little missy.", Martin said, adding his John Wayne impersonation to the end of his statement. Diane smiled slightly, but the situation was far more serious than both of them wished to admit. They could hear hollers of terror coming from outside of the ghost town. Whatever was causing it, they would find it...Whether it wanted to be found or not.  
  
Chapter 4—A Living Nightmare  
  
There was a small town not too far from Deadwood Grove, and the creatures that had been such a nuisance to Diane earlier were terrorizing the city. Luckily the two were able to use enough Holy Water to chase the demons away for the time being. A no longer frantic young woman came up to Martin and thanked him.  
"If you really want to thank me, you'll give me your phone number.", Martin said, wriggling his blonde eyebrows. The woman didn't pay any attention to his request and turned to Diane. She told Diane that she had seen a mysterious form coaxing the myriad of creatures to it. "Thank you, Miss. Martin, we need to try to find clues to lead us to this strange person, or thing.", Diane said.  
"I really loathe it when you say that.", Martin thought to himself as Diane dragged him away to go and snoop around this rural place that had only just begun to be riddled with peculiar oddities.  
  
Diane and Martin searched here, there and everywhere around the rural area until they came upon certain telltale clues that let them know they weren't dealing with something from the natural realm. Martin saw a shadowy figure from his peripheral vision.  
"Over there ! Quick !", Martin said, hastily. Diane followed rapidly in his footsteps as they caught up to the devilish individual that had been eluding them. Behind him were imps, goblins, ghouls and every other evil creature known to Man. He was a skeletal being with slender fingers and talon-like fingernails. He was casting a spell that was opening up the earth and beckoning more imps to follow him into the next village that was many miles away.  
"Hold it right there, Mister ! I don't know who you are, or where you are from, but this chaos has to stop !", Diane said, knowing she had every Holy weapon available in her immediate grasp. The malicious being turned around and looked at her with his orange, piercing, narrow eyes. It merely laughed, mocking her.  
"I don't think he's listening, Diane.", Martin whispered, stating the obvious.  
"I've got his attention though...Trust me on this. I've got a plan.", Diane whispered in response.  
"I hope it's a good one, Sis.", Martin mused, noticing the creature was creeping closer and closer.  
  
Chapter 5—The Power of a Woman  
  
The hooded man approached Diane and Martin and threatened to let loose his numerous demons again into the rural town of Crestville. Without a word, the otherworldly being commanded his hoard to move in and rip the village into shreds.  
"Don't even think about it, buster.", Diane said, holding a blessed cross in front of the malicious being. Martin too, had a staff, which he used to cast an incantation on the sinister creature. The demon wasn't about to let a couple of puny mortals put a stop to his conquest of this small town. He wished he could've separated brother and stepsister since they were exceedingly powerful together. Besides, the woman was his main weakness. She had a fiery, free-spirited nature that couldn't be bottled or contained.  
  
Fiercely both sides battled one another until Martin unveiled the true weakness of the beast. It was at that moment that the sun rose and the being could no longer stand its pure, intense, life-giving rays. Luckily, before it could completely disappear for good, Diane was able to contain it in a specter-jar, a device that was developed by M.O.M. to further study supernatural creatures. The creature's motive was still a mystery, but its intentions were incredibly clear. Obviously, the hooded devil wished to terrorize, traumatize and vandalize the land. Yet, the question about Deadwood Grove remained. Why did the demon go through the ghost town first ? These questions would be answered at the Centre later that day.  
  
Chapter 6—Case Closed  
  
M.O.M. had finished analyzing the evidence of the hooded man and discovered that it was created by fear that had been accumulating for years. It was born in Deadwood Grove and didn't come out until recently because it was losing power from the sanctity of the surrounding areas. Since it was contained, the dark force was beginning to wane. This dark force wouldn't be an issue any longer. Also, Billy, the Centre's resident alien, had broken Java's web assistant. Java was glad to see Martin and Diane back unharmed, but tomorrow was another day at Torrington Academy, so Java would have to say so long to his 21st century pals for now.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Martin was still a little sore about not being able to impress the village girl from Crestville, but another girl caught his attention right away. Diane sighed, hanging her head a bit. Perhaps one day Martin would find a girl who would love him for who he truly was even though he was rather arrogant at times. Yet, she had to admit that the Centre would be lacking a bright mind and comedic relief. She was learning how to be less serious and make light of hard situations because humor is the language that almost everyone can understand.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 23, 2004 


End file.
